NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
by ckckckck29
Summary: Dicampakkan Kuroko, ditindas teman-temannya, dan dikejar psikopat bergunting. Mungkin ini hari terburuk Kagami Warning: OOC pasti, Gaje pasti, typo? Apalagi. Birthday fic for Kagami-kun!


"Kagami-kun, mulai hari ini, kita putus" kata Kuroko tiba-tiba pada suatu hari,saat pulang sekolah.

"Hah?" Kagami terkejut. Dia mengira telinganya salah mendengar apa yang Kuroko katakan barusan.

"Iya, pokoknya kita putus" ulang Kuroko lagi, dengan datar.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud.." belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba Aomine muncul dan merangkul Kuroko dengan mesranya.

"Oi Tetsu, apa kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pergi" ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum licik pada Kagami. Kagami langsung terbakar emosinya melihat kemuculan Aomine, apalagi dia menempel ke Kuroko seperti itu.

"Aomine! Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kagami galak.

"haa? Aku—" ucapannya terpotong saat Kuroko tiba-tiba merangkul tangan Aomine.

"Kagami-kun, mulai hari ini aku pacaran dengan Aomine-kun" jelas Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis, singkat,padat, dan langsung menohok tepat ke jantung Kagami.

"A..APAA!" Kagami tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dan didengarnya.

"Yah, begitulah hahaha.." Aomine tertawa jahat. "Ayo, Tetsu! Kita pergi kencan" dia lalu menggendeng Kuroko pergi sambil melempar aura bunga-bunga lovey-dovey seperti suami-istri baru.Kagami langsung jatuh berlutut, kebingungan akan apa yang baru dihadapinya.

'Kemarin kami masih mesra. Bahkan tidak bertengkar satu kalipun. Eh tidak, satu kali. Apa ini gara-gara..kemarin aku tidak mau membelikan Kuroko vanilla shake! Kuroko memang kelihatan kesal, tapi..masa gara-gara itu dia minta putus? Apa Aomine pake jampi-jampi aneh? Pake dukun buat nyantet Kuroko?' Pikiran-pikiran tersebut berkecamuk dikepala Kagami yang tengah putus asa. Dia mencubit pipinya. Sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi.

"Eeh, lihat tuh, ada yang baru diputusin pacarnya lohh hahaha" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Aida Riko, pelatih tim Seirin, dari belakang. 'Oh shit, aku lupa kalau aku masih ada di gerbang sekolah, apa dia lihat kejadian tadi?' pikir Kagami sambil menengok kebelakang.

Tampak Riko dan Hyuga Junpei, kapten tim Seirin, pulang bersama. Tangan Riko memeluk lengan Hyuga dengan mesra. Dan ada aura lovey dovey yang sama seperti yang dikeluarkan Kuroko dan Aomine tadi. Kagami melongo.

"Sudah, biarkan saja pecundang itu, hahahaha" Hyuga ikut tertawa sambil memandang kasihan yang dibuat-buat pada Kagami. Kagami langsung shock ditempat. Sejak kapan senpai-nya jadi sejahat itu?

"Eh senpai, lagi ngomongin apa?" tiba-tiba Furihata, Kawahara,dan Fukuda lewat. Kagami langsung berkeringat dingin, jangan-jangan mereka juga..

"Itu tuh, si Kagami baru aja dicampakin Kuroko..hahaha" Riko bercerita ala ibu-ibu bergosip.

"Eh?Masa siih?"

"Yang benar? Kasiaan deh hahaha"

"Dicampakin Kuroko? Ya ampuun ga level deh hahaha"

Para anggota langsung ikutan bergosip ala ibu-ibu di tukang sayur. Tentu saja intinya adalah menertawakan Kagami yang sekarang merasa status nya benar-benar hancur. Dari seme menjadi pecundang. Pecundang!

Belum lagi setelah itu Kiyoshi dan Izuki muncul sambil detemani beberapa gadis fans mereka.Tadinya Kagami sedikit berharap pada mereka, senpai yang selama ini dikenalnya merupakan senpai yang baik. Dari tengah kerumunan, Kiyoshi melirik ke arah Kagami.

"Hmf" Kiyoshi langsung tersenyum sinis pada Kagami dengan tatapan merendahkan. Ia lalu kembali mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis itu. Kagami merasa ada angin dingin berhembus di punggungnya. Angin *uhuk* galau*uhuk* maksudnya.

"Ahaha lihat,ada yang lagi galau tuh" Koganei menunjuk Kagami sambil tertawa riang.

"Hush, jangan dilihat" kata Tsuchida. Mitobe langsung menutup mata Koganei.

"Kalian.." Kagami hampir menngis melihat kelakuan teman-teman setimnya.

Dia lalu berjalan pulang dengan lunglai.

Ditengah jalan dia melihat Kise sedang berdiri didepan sebuah toko. Sebuah ide langsung terlintas di kepalanya. 'Mungkin aku bisa curhat padanya, begitu-begitu juga dia 'kan dulu temannya Kuroko, mungkin dia bisa memberiku saran' Kagami mengangguk-ngangguk setuju pada ide di otaknya.

"Oi, Kise!" panggil Kagami. Kise menengok.

"Ah, Kagamicchi, kenapa hari ini sendirian?mana Kurokocchi?" jawab Kise ceria seperti biasanya.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku juga mau membicarakan hal itu—" omongan Kagami lagi-lagi terputus karena teriakan seseorang dari belakang.

"Kisee!" ternyata itu teriakan Yukio Kasamatsu, kapten tim basket Kaijou dan juga senpainya Kise.

"Ah,senpaiii!" Kise langsung menengok dan berlari menghampiri senpainya itu seperti anjing yang menemukan makanan. Ia bahkan hampir menabrak Kagami kalau Kagami tidak sempat menghindar.

"Kau ini! Katanya mau nunggu di toko Samui, kenapa malah nunggu disitu!" omel Kasamatsu dengan gaya tsunderenya yang biasa.

"Maaf Senpai~ ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Kise tersenyum polos sambil merangkul kasamatsu pergi. Tapi dia lalu seperti teringat sesuatu dan berbalik menengok Kagami.

"Oh ya Kagamicchi~jangan bilang kalau kau sudah dicampakkan Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise, sambil tetap tersenyum.

"A..apa?" Kagami kaget karena Kise bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"..Cuma bercanda su~! Hahaha " Kise lalu berbalik lagi kearah senpainya.

"Eh tadi itu.." kata kasamatsu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Kise lalu menarik senpainya dengan semangat dan pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang masih shock ditengah jalan.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa hari ini semua orang bermesra-mesraan didepanku? Kenapa mereka jahat padaku?kenapaa?' Kagami tenggelam dalam keputus asaannya sampai..

"Woi, jangan ditengah jalan dong! Minggir!" terdengar sebuah suara lagi. Saat Kagami menengok, ternyata itu Takao dan Midorima dan juga gerobak mereka.

"Mi..Midorimaaa!" entah karena pikiran Kagami sudah tidak sewaras biasanya atau apa, ia berlari dan memeluk Midorima yang sedang duduk di gerobaknya. Tapi ternyata Kagami langsung dihadang dan didorong jatuh oleh Takao,supir Midorima.

"eh eh eh! Apa-apaan nih, enak aja megang-megang Shin-chanku!" kata Takao sambil menuding Kagami dengan kesal.

"Aku cuma…Midorima! Aku butuh saranmu! Tadi aku baru saja diputusin Kuroko dan hari ini semua orang jadi aneh.." Kagami langsung terhenti karena Midorima membuang muka dengan cueknya.

"Huh, itu sih derita elu ya" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Ah dasar,buang buang waktu saja. Ayo kita pergi shinchan! Minggir, Kagami~!" Takao lalu menggowes gerobaknya dengan semangat menuju ke arah matahari terbenam. Kagami terduduk lemas ditengah jalan (lagi).

Kenapa..kenapa kau campakkan aku Kuroko? Kenapa nasibku begini? Apa salahku?  
DAN KENAPA PASANGAN-PASANGAN BODOH ITU MEMBUATKU IRI SETENGAH MATI!

Kagami lalu melirik handphonenya. 'Benar juga, abang Tatsuya pasti bisa mengerti perasaanku' dia lalu menekan nomor Himuro dengan semangat tinggi.

"Ya?" terdengar suara Himuro diujung sana

"Tatsuyaa, tolong guwee" Kagami langsung terisak-isak.

"Murochin~ ovennya meledak nih.."terdengar sayup sayup suara Murasakibara di telepon.

"Eh?"

"Ah, tuh maaf ya aku lagi manggang kue nih, sibuk sibuk" ujar Himuro sambil tertawa

"Ta..tapi"

"Dan aku nggak ada urusan sama adik yang jomblo. Sudah ya~"

klik tutt tutt-

Himuro mematikan teleponnya.

"…..Tatsuya bilang apa tadi?" Kagami masih ternganga. Kenapa sampai Tatsuya juga? Pikirnya kalut.

'Bagaimana ini? Semua orang tidak memedulikanku..Kuroko...apa…aku cari uke lain aja? Tapi dimana..' Kagami berjalan pulang kearah apartemennya sambil terus menggalau. Dan dia melihat sesuatu, eh seseorang didepan pintu rumahnya. Dan orang itu adalah..

Akashi-sama!

'Tuhan, walaupun aku minta uke juga jangan yang kayak gitu dong'Kagami langsung balik badan dan menjauh dari apartemennya.

"Kagami-kun, ada yang harus kubicarakan" panggil Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya.

Kagami langsung lari. Akashi mengejar. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala film bollywood*plakk*.

Mereka terus berlari sampai Kagami membelok ke arah sebuah gang, hanya untuk menemui jalan buntu di ujung gang tersebut. Kagami pun terpojok.

Akashi melemparkan guntingnya hingga menancap di baju Kagami dan dinding gang buntu tersebut. Kagami gemetar. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Apa ini..akhir dari hidupku? Oh my goat dam shit..apa aku harus jadi uke orang ini ?

***kebalik****,****Kagami,kebalik!***

Akashi berjalan mendekat, terus, terus...hingga..

"Ini, pergilah ketempat ini" Akashi menyodorkan secarik kertas yang berisi peta. Kagami bernapas lega, tapi juga penasaran. Ia menerima kertas itu sambil mengangguk. Apa ada hal yang bisa membuat hari itu bertambah buruk?

Akashi mencabut guntingnya dan berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dalam beberapa detik dia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Kagami.

Kagami memperhatikan kertas yang bergambar peta yang sangat ruwet itu. Karena tidak ada kerjaan lain, ia pun memutuskan melihat apa yang dituju peta itu.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Hahh hahh..Jauh banget sih, tapi, sebentar lagi sampai!" Kagami yang sudah berputar-putar selama satu jam bersandar di tiang pinggir jalan. Ia melihat peta di tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tinggal belok kesini, dan..." Kagami melongo melihat apa yang ada didepannya. "Ini..ini.."

"Ini 'kan rumahku?"

Kagami merasa dia mengikuti petunjuk peta tersebut dengan benar. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, ia berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya. Ia lalu memasukkan kunci, tapi ternyata pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Ia semakin curiga.

Kagami lalu membuka pintu rumahnya secara perlahan, dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Apa Akashi memasang jebakan di rumahnya? Ia menjadi was-was. Keadaan sangat gelap. Ia pun menekan saklar untuk menyalakan lampu dan menemukan...

"Happy Birthday Kagamiii!"

Tampak semua teman-temannya dari tim Seirin, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Kasamatsu dan Midorima serta Takao berkumpul di tengah ruangan sambil membawa kue dan menebar pita warna-warni kearah Kagami. Seluruh ruangan juga sudah dihias, dan ada papan besar bertuliskan Happy birthday Kagami di dinding.

"A..apa?" Kagami masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukankah tadi mereka mengacuhkan Kagami?

"Kejutan!" teriak mereka lagi, sambil berlari menghambur kearah Kagami.

"E..eh? bukannya tadi kalian.."

"Hahaha kami cuma ngerjain kamu Kagami! Demi kejutan ini! Hahahaha kaget kan? Galau kan?" jelas Riko sambil tertawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kagami-kun" Kuroko memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk Kagami.

"Kuroko..? Jadi yang tadi itu..?Kalian juga?" Kagami masih speechless.

"Sebenernya kami tidak terlalu tertarik merayakannya seperti ini, tapi kami diiming-imingi Kuroko bisa ngebully kamu kayak tadi..hahaha seru banget!" kali ini Hyuga yang tertawa. Kagami sweatdrop.

"Jadi..ini semua idemu Kuroko?" Kagami melirik Kuroko yang masih tersenyum innocent.

"Benar, Kurokocchi membuat ide yang brilian hahaha!" kali ini Kise yang tertawa. Kasamatsu dibelakangnya, tersenyum penuh arti.

Kagami terduduk lemas. Jadi seharian ini dia galau karena..dan alasan semua orang begitu kejam karena..ini? Kejutan ulang tahunnya? Ia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun. Entah ia harus marah,atau malah bersyukur.

"Kami punya hadiah untukmu lho!" mereka masing-masing mengeluarkan bungkusan. "Tapi karena mendadak, sedikit susah sih hehe"

"Ini dariku" Aomine memberi Kagami sebuah ember berisikan udang-udangan yang diambil dari got depan rumahnya.

"O..ke,makasih"

"Dariku, kumpulan fotoku yang langka su~!" Kise memberikan buku kumpulan fotonya pada Kagami.

"Nggak butuh!" Kagami melempar buku itu ke tempat sampah

"Ka..Kagamicchi..kejam sekali su!"

"Dari kami klub Seirin, boneka Kuroko yang bisa bicara!" Riko mengulurkan bingkisan dari klub Seirin.

"Apaa?" Kagami membuka bingkkisan itu dengan semangat untuk menemukan..

"..Tapi karena kami kekurangan modal, jadi kami cuma bisa beli boneka Kise"

"Gyaa!nggak butuh!" Kagami melemparkan boneka itu ke muka Aomine.

"Huwaa, Kagamicchi benar-benar jahat sekali su~!" Kise menangis sesenggukan dipojok ruangan.

"Dari kami, buku ramalan untuk sepanjang tahun!" Midorima dan Takao mengulurkansebuah buku bertuliskan 'buku ramalan untuk setahun kedepan-Leo'

"Err..(sebetulnya nggak butuh tapi..)makasih"

"Ini dari Akashi-kun, dia terlalu tsundere untuk memeberikannya sendiri" Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Kagami.

'Tsundere?' batin Kagami sambil membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati.

Hadiah dari Akashi adalah..sebuah gunting.

Tapi gunting itu menancap kedasar kotak yang bertuliskan 'happy birthday' dengan warna merah darah..Semua orang disitu langsung diam tanpa kata.

"Kuroko, ini sih yandere namanya.."

"i..ini dariku Kagami-kun! Mug yang berpasangan dengan milikku" kali ini Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah gelas mug warna merah. Di tangan yang satunya ia memegang mug berwarna biru.

"Makasih..ee,kenapa tulisannya 'love Kuroko' gini?"

"Mugnya kan pasangan, di punyaku tulisannya 'love Kagami'" Kuroko tersipu malu.

"Kuroko.."

"Kagami-kun...Maaf ya sudah menipumu, aku dan Aomine-kun tidak pacaran kok"

Kagami sangat lega mendengarnya. Aomine krik krik mendengarnya.

Ting tong

Bel pintu depan berbunyi. Kagami lalu bergegas petugas pengiriman barang.

"Ada kiriman dari...Tatsuya Himuro untuk Taiga Kagami" petugas itu membaca kertas pengirimannya dan langsung menmberikan sebuah kotak yang agak besar pada Kagami lalu pergi setelah memastikan bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah orang yang dituju.

Saat dibuka, ternyata Himuro mengirimkan sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan krim berwarna-warni. Plus sebuah kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Taiga, aku tidak bisa datang, jadi aku hanya bisa mengirimkan ini untukmu. Aku membuatnya bersama Atsushi. Nikmati bersama yang lain ya"

"Tatsuya.." Kagami terharu. Ia pun segera mengambil pisau untuk mencicipi kue tersebut. Penampilannya yang warna-warni membuat kue itu terlihat lezat. 'Aku tidak tahu kalau Tatsuya bisa masak' pikirnya. Orang-orang yang ada disitu juga heboh ingin mencicipi kue tersebut. Kagami-kun memotong kue tersebut dan melihat bahwa...

Bagian dalam kue tersebut hitam pekat.

(inget kan?pas tadi ditelepon Murasakibara bilang ovennya meledak?)

Sementara itu,ditempat lain..

"Taiga pasti suka, deh, sama kue _blackforest_ku" kata Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"..." Murasakibara hanya diam, dia bersyukur kue itu bukan untuknya dan berdoa semoga Kagami masih bisa selamta setelah memakan kue buatan Himuro tersebut.

**Omake**

**Kagami : "hahh untung aja yang tadi cuma boongan..sampe sempat terpikir buat cari uke lain segala.****.****."**

**Author ****: *kedip kedip**sparkling eyes* aku mau kok jadi ****pacar**** Kagami-kun**

**Kagami****: *mual*"Kuroko mana Kuroko"*peluk Kuroko***

**Author : Author (kakak) ulangtahunnya sama kayak Kagami-kun loh*kedip-kedip***

**Himuro : Selamat ulang tahun Author *bawa kue warna-warni***

**Author : Wahhhh, makacihh Himuro…sampai bawa rainbow cake segala**

**Kagami :…..*kabur***

**Author : Eh, Kagami-kun nggak mau kue? *makan kuenya seloyang sekaligus***

**Himuro : Author, itu bukan rainbow cake**

**Author : Eh,terus apa? *nyam nyam**

**Himuro : black forest *ngacungin jempol***

**Author : *mual* toilet mana toilet *meluk kloset***

_**Happy birthday Kagami-kun dan Author (kakak)!**_

**Bagi yang bingung ^^ ckckckck29 terdiri dari 2 orang kakak-beradik,nah, yang ulangtahun itu si kakak….**

**Author (kakak) : Ulangtahunku sama kayak Kagami-kun loh, 2 Agustus! Iri kan? Iri kan? *ketawa***

**Author (adik) : *lempar kue Himuro ke muka kakak***


End file.
